Twisted Love
by zeurin
Summary: Juliee, 23 and all grown up, has finally decided to pursue her "Wolvie". But he only sees her as a child. What happens when other people try to get in the way? Will Remy just leave her alone already? And what does Bobby have to do with all this? Jub/L/R/B
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh!!! My first X-men story!!!! (!!!!!!) I'm sooo excited!!! With this current story, I had about 80 pages already typed out before I decided to post it, so don't worry; there will definitely be weekly updates on this story every Friday... Maybe even twice a week, if you're lucky... ;)

I'm not very knowledegable about the X-men comics, so I'm trying to base all this on the few I've read and the movies, which I love! I absolutely adore Jubilee, Wolverine, Gambit, and Storm, so there should be heavy mentions of them in here, especially of Jubilee as she is the main character. Warning ahead; this is a Midsummer's Dream like twisty love story, so there might be pairings in there that may offend you, and I'm sorry if they do. If you want, you can give me suggestions of what pairs you want to see together, because even right now, I'm not sure who I want Jubilee to end up with...

Disclaimer: I don't think I own the X-men... Crap!

* * *

Jubilee had the shortest attention span ever. Try as she might, she could never focus on one thing for long… Which explains her love for crazy fashion and shopping for her newest must have. But, unfortunately, with her short attention span, she could never hold a grudge… And believe me, she so did try too many times. She tried to hold a grudge against her parents every time they grounded her or something, swearing to never speak to them again, but she was always cuddling into their side by the end of the day. She attempted to be in mourning for the rest of her life when her parents died, but the help of some desperately needed friends luckily solved that problem. She swore she'd hunt Nightcrawler down and kill him the day he accidently got his gum stuck in her hair. But they were laughing together by the end of the day. She swore she'd never forgive Logan for the pain he caused every time he left her. But she always did.

Her inability to hold a grudge was both good and bad. Good because she could finally move on from the horror of her parents' death (and spare Kurt's life). Bad because she could never get even with Logan for the heart wrenching blows he delivered her at a constant rate.

Did he even care about her? Jubilee couldn't know for certain. When she was around him… It actually seemed like Logan cared. Like he'd maybe mourn her a little if she died. But then why would he leave her so long with no communication. Why would he, who supposedly cared so much, come in time after time to secure her heart if only to break it a few days later? Jubilee was tough, and boastful of the fact, but even the toughest dog kicked one too many times will obey. The most spirited horse whipped one too many times will break. The toughest girl abandoned one too many times will cry.

Every girl has the image of the perfect man implanted in their brain since childhood; a prince charming who'll sweep her off her feet. They'd ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. He'd hold open door for her and treat her to candlelit dinners. Yes, that is the ideal man, but the man they fantasize about is the troubled, ruggedly handsome, no-good-for you bad boy. Women will admit they want a sensitive, charming man, but in reality, they'd easily ditch the pretty boy for the bad boy. Jubilee had an imaginary prince charming. He was blond, bought her roses and took long walks on the beach with her often. But she couldn't stop the crazy, girly crush that had developed the moment she laid eyes on Logan. She followed him everywhere, calling him her "Wolvie" and actually believing she'd have a change when she was all grown up.

Jubilee was twenty-three now, "all grown up" but her plan hadn't really worked the way it was supposed to. Most childhood crushes fade (like her one on Nick Carter, ew!) but not this one. It had unexpectedly blossomed into something much different than a crush. Why else did Jubilee spend all her free time moping around the mansion as opposed to partying with all her grad school friends?

She hadn't seen him for two whole years, damn it, with not so much as a postcard within that long time frame. So she hung around the mansion, waiting, always waiting. Jubilee would simply die if anyone could read her thoughts (not difficult in a house full of psi) so she took private sessions with the professor to block her mind. Of course, she didn't state her reason, but she suspected Xavier knew, anyways. But it was worth it because now she was confident that no one could get access to her über private thoughts…So no one could peek into her tortured interior.

She bet Logan was with some 2 cent whore right now… Maybe he was in Hawaii instead, walking on the beach with his new discovered true love… Maybe he was in Paris, romancing some women to make the city even more deserving of the most romantic city… Maybe he was getting drunk at a bar right now, with sluts crawling all over him... But where ever he was, Jubilee always had a sneaky suspicion that he was happy. Well, happier than he could ever be around her anyways. And that's the part that stung the most. He'd never see her as anything more than the little mall rat who stalked him ten years ago.

Ten freaking years ago!!! Wasn't that long enough??? Sure, he must still be decades older than her, but he was probably older than everyone, Jean, Mariko… The only ones old enough for him were senior citizens, geez! And he probably only thought of her like he did because he knew her in her youth. Sometimes Jubilee wondered what would have happened if Logan hadn't met her ten years ago, but right now… Would he fall for her? And he looked so young damn it! One hundred years from now, he'd date girls much younger than Jubilee, get the logic? And their age was the only reason Jubilee could think of of why he'd reject her… She was a little stuck up from all the compliments from college boys, but she had to admit she had great, long, silky black hair and stunning, wide, slanted blue cat eyes. She was slim, but very strong, too, kind of like a gymnast.

The first two weeks Logan had been gone, Jubilee was utterly heartbroken. She couldn't go down to eat for days, worrying the other residents. She clung onto every picture of the two of them and anything, including the stuffed coyote that reminded her of him. She'd sleep through the day, mixing up her days and nights, each the same to her. But, then, her sadness would melt away to anger and she'd find herself spending all her previous sleeping hours sweating it out in the Danger Room, trying to pound away her anger. She'd throw away every picture of them two of them (never permanently) and throw darts into the stuffed coyote instead of crying to sleep with it in her arms. But it was the same every time he came back. She'd be mad at him for a few days, but he'd win her over, like always, and it'd be like her heard had never been broken.

But she was always paranoid, oh so paranoid. She'd wake up every morning at six just to press her ear against his door to check for signs of life. You can't imagine the relief that overcomes her at the sound of his deep, but also quiet breathing. Suddenly weary, she'd slink back to bed where she'd sleep in until ten, the normal Logan wake-up time. Then, Jubilee would barge into his room one last time to make sure his things were still in there before relaxing a little and going to get dressed. You'd think that with every passing day, she'd relax a little. But no, with every passing day, she grew more and more paranoid. She always feared that she'd run out of time before he left again for God knows how long.

Every moment she had was spent with him. She didn't dare let him out of her sight for every a moment. She treasured every second of his presence. She hung on to his every word. She stalked him around the mansion. She spent hours just staring at him, trying to memorize by heart all his features. But then, one day, Jubilee got up at six and he was gone. His stuff and bike had disappeared, like they had never existed at all.

That was over two years ago. She had felt so much pain and anger. All she felt was pain and anguish at first, but now she found it easier to channel all her misery into anger. She was in more pain than she had ever been in her whole life, so, therefore, she hated him with all the passion she could muster with her short twenty-three years of life. But there is, of course, a thin line between love and hate.

So, how do you think Jubilee felt this morning when she heard the roar of Logan's motorcycle downstairs? That was over an hour ago. She heard the stomps of people running down the stairs and their exclamations of delight upon viewing him. Oh, how Jubilee wanted to run downstairs into Logan's arms and forgive and forget like she'd done a million times before. But her pain was too great. She hated him.

Logan was probably in the living room right now, being pounded with affection by Rogue and Kitty. Jubilee's insides churned with jealousy, but she managed to convince herself that it was because he was stealing away her friends. Laughter sounded from right below her feet, making her yearn with longing. She had to get out of there.

So, she slipped on her slippers, not bothering to change out of her blowy, white night gown and jumped out her window into the ledge outside. She slowly shimmied to the front of the house, clutching to the rook with shaking hands.

Jubilee briefly glanced down, and curse as she realized she was standing right in the front of an open window leading to the kitchen. Everyone was in there, but they were too caught up in Logan to notice her climbing up this wall like she was a thirteen-year-old mall rat again. She quickly climbed down the patch of ivy and dropped to the ground, landing like a cat. Then, she started sprinting towards the lake…

* * *

This might seem very angsty right now, but I'm going to try to incorporate humor and romance. Stay tune for the next one next Friday! Oh, and I looooove reviews! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I better answer some of my reviews:

Sesshoumaru's Perfect Mate: Thanks so much for the review! And another Jubilee/Logan fan? Yayyy! But unfortunately, they are _not _going to get together soon. They might not even get together at all. It depends on what everyone thinks at the end of the story. But I'll add more fluff if you like it! ;)

Gumbosgirl: Oh, don't worry, she appreciates him. You'll just have to see where this goes... And if you like Remy, you'll probably like it! ;)

This is rather short, but it's crucial to the plot. Next Friday's will definitely be longer! And here it is; enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Jubilee around?" Logan finally asked, even though this had been on his mind for so long.

Everyone stopped to frown. No one had stopped to notice her absence in her exuberance over Logan's arrival. "I have not seen her since last night," Ororo admitted softly in that majestic voice of hers.

"I'm sure she's still sleeping," Kitty said.

"Yeah, I can still practically hear her snoring from all the way down here." Bobby wisecracked.

But Logan couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

***

At three in the afternoon, people finally began to notice. A ring of people hovered around her door, nervous. "It's three." Kitty stated the obvious.

"Ah think it's about time y'all check on her." Rogue said, "Ah can't hear no breathing."

"If you're so sure about that, then you do it!" Bobby said, "God knows that girl needs her beauty sleep and I aint waking her up from that." He received two swift punches in the arm. "Ouch!" he complained bitterly, "What was that for?!"

Rogue and Kitty rolled her eyes, "Need we explain?"

"Petite would be happy da see Logan, non?" Remy pointed out, "She probably would not even injure anyone."

"Well, good luck with your plan." Bobby said, ready to leave, but Rogue dragged him back.

"No! We need you to go in there!"

"Me?! HELL no! Missing body parts are not attractive on me, thank you very much."

"Please?" Kitty pleaded.

"Yeah, we really need to-"

Rogue was interrupted by Jean, who suddenly came up the stairs. "Is Jubilee still asleep?"

Four silent people nodded. Frowning, Jean gently knocked on the door, "Jubilee?" She softly called. Not hearing anything, Jean turned the door knob to find an empty bed. Bobby was the only one who seemed relieved…

***

Two hours later, people were really starting to worry. Even Bobby, who swore he'd risk his life to kiss Jubes if she made it back alive. They searched everywhere in the most Jubilee-ish places like the pantry, Gambit's candy stash, behind the TV, and in everyone's closet, in case she was planning an early morning surprise fashion make-over. She was nowhere to be seen. Both Jean and the Professor had tried contacting her with their minds, but she was heavily blocking them. The Professor supposed he could find her if he tried hard enough, but he seemed to know that she was nowhere dangerous and let the others to worry.

Storm was pacing back and forth downstairs in the living room, Wolverine sitting in a chair to her left. "I am really worried about Jubilation, Logan." She was saying, "It is very uncharacteristic of her to be missing like this… I heard her and Remy mentioning something yesterday about molasses and Bobby's toenails… a prank, of course, which she wouldn't miss for the world. Why could possibly make her-" She stopped short to stare at Logan.

There was a sinking feeling in his chest as he realized what Storm was talking about, "So, you're saying I scared her off, Ororo?" Logan demanded, a little too gruffly.

She stiffened, "Of course, not, Logan. Jubilation adores you."

Wolverine grunted, "I think I got a clue where she might be." He said, getting up and leaving the house full of frenzied people without another glance at Storm. Once he was gone, Storm sighed and collapsed down on the chair he had been sitting on…

***

He walked up to the lake and sure enough- she was sitting under a tall willow tree right on the water's edge. Jubilee was still wearing the clothes she went to bed in, not caring about the grass stains she'd get on her white nightgown. A dozen of half finished grass bracelets were littered around her in a half circle.

Logan slowly approached her, "Can I sit down?" he softly asked.

She was already aware of his presence, but his voice sent shivers down her spine nonetheless."Why not? You'll always do exactly whatever you want, right? Who am I to stop you?" She sneered, her tone bitter.

He winced, but sat by her, anyways. They stared off at the lake for a few companionable moments before he spoke again. "I'm leavin' fer Canada in three months," he finally said, his eyes glued on a cattail as opposed to her face.

Jubilee's heart did a weird flip and sink at the same time. On one hand, she was happy for him to stay that long, but on the other, he was leaving, nonetheless. "Staying the summer?"

"Yep."

"Northeastern summers suck, you know."

A small smile spread across his face, "There's the beach."

"I take it you don't go to California much."

"Is it obvious?"

"Startling so."

He paused for a moment to idly skip a stone in the water. It skipped four times before sinking. "Well, when I leave… how old are ya, Jubes? Nineteen?"

She rolled her eyes, "Twenty-four in August."

"Damn!" His eyes widened, "You aint a child anymo'!"

"No really," She sarcastically said, tossing her own stone in the water. It only half-heartedly skipped once before sinking. She'd have to ask Gambit one day how to skip stones. It was on her multipage list of things to do before she got married. No, not before she died. Before she got married. Being legally bound to a man for eternity was the same thing as death in her book… No, even worse.

"Well… since you're legal… I was wonderin' if you'd wanna come wit me…" His eyes flashed on her face for half a second before abashedly reverting back to the lake. If he had looked longer, he would have noticed how her blue eyes grew wider and bluer with excitement.

"Really?! To Canada with you?"

"Not just that… To Canada and beyond. Wherever we feel like going."

Jubilee squealed with joy, sounding like the teenage girl he knew and loved again. Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Oh yes, yes, yes, YES!" She crowed, feeling the moisture sparkle in her eyes from her intense happiness. Her shun was long forgotten and her hatred replaced by fierce love. She was still a teen at heart, and we all know how easily teen moods shift.

Wolverine grunted and gingerly patted her shoulder, "Um… good…" He was never one for physical affection. "Of course, you'll wanna spent yo birthday here, so we'll leave afterwards."

Jubilee reluctantly untangled her body from his and smiled at him with sparkling dark blue eyes. "You remembered!"

"Of course. August 7th. How can I forget? Now wipe that craze grin off o' yo face. You look like a raving lunatic."

"Sure sure, Wolvie," Jubilee agreed, trying to smile less, but failing…

* * *

I think Jubilee's b-day's in November or something, but August fits with the plot...

Please r&r! Next week will have plenty of Remy!


	3. Chapter 3

I have the worst luck ever. I got caught trying to sneak out _twice _in the same day! :( But I'm going to try again tonight and if I get caught again, I'm seriously gonna give up. But my parents can sleep through anything, it's just that they _happen _to be outside whenever I am. Ugh. Kill me now. Anyways, I better answer my reviews:

Sesshoumaru's Perfect Mate- Don't hate me, but it's Remy week... more like month...

Acadian Angel- If you liked that, you're gonna love these next few chapters! ;)

Black Water- lol, I tried to think of the most random things! :)

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! You all aspire me to write more! And lookie; a loooong chapter! All for you hard reviewers! And here we go, enjoy!

* * *

It was as though her life had been flipped upside down for the better. One moment she was an angry, depressed woman, now she was a happy, exuberant teen again. She didn't even castrate Bobby when he swooped her down and kissed her full on the mouth Gone with the Wind style. He only received a swift kick in the shin and molasses sticking his toes together with help from Gambit, of course, who stole the molasses from Rogue. He was the only one Rogue wouldn't kill for something like that, them being ex's and all. Remy was perfectly at ease with Rogue as a friend, but Rogue was still awkward with it and overly polite… Which worked well in Jubilee's prankster mind.

The whole day, Jubilee was overly enthusiastic and her eyes carried a sparkle which none of them had seen for years. Her cheerfulness rubbed off on everyone else until no one tried to even punch Bobby as he whistled a Christmas tune for hours, despite it being June.

That night, Jubilee snuggled in her bed at nine, about five hours earlier than usual, and managed to sleep perfectly, not an easy feat to accomplish when Wolverine was a mere hundred feet down the hall. Unfortunately, that meant she got up at six, not being able to sleep more than nine hours a night, and crept down the stairs, not even bothering to check up on Wolverine. She was that confident of his words. There, to her complete annoyance, she found Gambit, Ice Cube and Nightcrawler sprawl out all over the kitchen. Gumbo and Night were, surprisingly, dressed while Icy was still in his pjs.

Jubilee grunted a greeting as she scratched the skin underneath the sleeve of her green nightgown. "Good morning, sunshine!" Bobby chirped.

She glared him down. Jubilee was the opposite of a morning person and this was just going to piss her off. But, still sleepy, she chose to ignore him and pulled orange juice and a super sized bar of chocolate out of the fridge. Maybe if she got some food in her she'd feel more awake. She stared at the orange juice for a moment before replacing it with a red bull. Satisfied, she slumped down on a bar stool next to Nightcrawler.

"What are ya'll doing up in the middle of the night?" She wearily asked, popping open her energy drink and guzzling half of it down.

"Jubilee, it is vell into ze morning," Nightcrawler tried to explain.

She squinted out of the window into the faint sunrise, "I don't think I've ever seen a sunrise my entire life. How pretty!"

"You obviously have not look'd in de mirror oft'n if you find dat pretty, "Gambit couldn't help throwing in as Bobby rolled his eyes.

Jubilee couldn't help but color a little, her blue eyes darkening, as they always did, in joy. "Oh, and dese magnifique blue eyes! How dey capture my poor little heart like-"

"Oh, please!" Bobby groaned.

Jubilee glared at him, "Can it, Ice cube! Just because no one's heart's been captured by your eyes doesn't mean you have to go bitch jealous on me."

Nightcrawler could sense a fight about to occur so he quickly intervened, "So, Jubilee, how long is ze Volverine to stay?"

Her face immediately brightened up, "The entire summer!" She proudly declared, taking a huge bite of chocolate.

Bobby wrinkled his nose, "How are you not obese?"

"How are you wearing socks?" Jubilee countered.

His face burned with anger, "It took me two hours to get all the molasses off!"

Jubilee exchanged a high-five with Gambit, "Well, only Rhett Butler can kiss me like that."

"Very true," Remy pointed out, "No one may touch m' p'tite but moi."

"Whoa, hold on there, cowboy," Jubilee said, laughing, "Who said you could, Rem?"

Suddenly, the Cajun was very close, his scorching red eyes burning into her cool blue ones. It was surprising how the space in-between wasn't purple. Jubilee could feel her legs go wobbly and was grateful for the fact that she was sitting down. Her thoughts were getting mushed up in her brain and her heart was competing in the gymnastics event of the Olympics, flipping round and round on the high bar. It'd been a while since she and Gambit had flirted like that. He and Rogue had only broken up two years ago and she didn't dare even look at him with Rogue around. But then, she was so depressed over Logan that she had little time for anything else. This was fun. She loved the way she felt like kissing him right now. This was all fun.

Jubilee breathlessly reached across the counter to touch Gambit's hand. At that contact, Remy suddenly smiled and broke eye contact, immediately dissolving his spell. Jubilee faked irritation, "Hey! No powers!"

"I did not make anyting 'xplode!" He defended himself.

She gave him a look, "I hate it when you charm me."

"I used non charm, chère!" He declared, "De very thought is outrageous! Non, dis is all de Gambit!"

She laughed and gently slapped his hand to try to make him drop her hand. He kissed it, making her breath catch in her throat at the feel of his lips to her skin, and let go of her hand anyways, where it dropped by her side, covered in gooseflesh.

Bobby rolled his eyes, obviously disgusted. "I'm going to watch baseball." He said, plopping down on the sofa and flicking on the TV.

"Ooh! Ze Red Sox!" Kurt enthused, transporting right next to Bobby on the sofa.

"Night! How many times do I have to tell you? We're in New York, now!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes and threw her empty red bull can in the trash. Interested, Remy joined them, sitting on the large armchair. Men and their sports. Jubilee would never understand. She could understand playing them, that was fun, but watching it on TV? The hell? Who wants to watch a bunch of ugly men throw a ball around? Boring! It was much different than her fashion shows she watched on TV. At least she could get inspiration from the shows for her own outfits the next time she was at the mall. Watching fat men and a ball? Not so much.

She nibbled thoughtfully on her chocolate as she tried to ignore the sounds of overenthusiastic boys (*cough* Bobby) yelling at the TV. She polished the rest of her crappy breakfast off and threw the wrapper in the trash. Slightly intrigued, and very tired, she trudged to the TV. Nope. Still couldn't see the point of baseball… Well, better watching this than climbing ALL the way back upstairs into her bed. Jubilee looked at the couch where Bobby bounced up and down on yelling at the TV and at the armchair, where Remy sat, nice and cool… and gorgeous. Her mind quickly made up, Jubilee collapsed down in his seat, half on Gambit's lap.

"Auff. M' Jewel is awfully heavy for someone so small, non?" he good-naturedly complained, adjusting her on his lap.

Jubilee groaned, exhausted, and slung her legs over him as she snuggled into his hard chest. She was so comfortable, she expected to fall asleep at once, but Gambit suddenly rested a casual hand on her hip and all her sense shot to high alert. All the sleepiness was at once erased from her head replaced with adrenaline pounding through her veins. The skin on her hip crawled with tingles from his light touch and she was suddenly very aware of Remy's light breath on her shoulder and her bare legs on his body.

Her body should not have been behaving so. Jubilee was far cry from a virgin, so why was her body reacting like this? Was it possible that Remy was still charming her? She looked up to find those ruby eyes glued to the TV. Or not… She'd been away from male contact for too long if even Remy was able to affect her so. No worries. She'd be happy and with Logan soon… Her insides danced with happiness at the thought and she snuggled closer into Remy's hard torso, making him automatically wrap another arm around her middle, his fingers landing right under her breasts.

Suddenly, Jubilee was afraid to breathe as a too deep of a breath would cause his fingers to brush against her chest… And she wasn't sure if she could take it. She wasn't sure if she could _not _pin him down right then and there and force herself on him… So she held her breath, too dazed to move. She tried to watch the TV, but couldn't. Oh, if only he'd move his hand an inch lower! What relief she'd have! She wondered if he knew where his hand was… Jubilee stared intently at his face, but he seemed absorbed in the game. And he was the worst actor ever… She always had to lie in their pranks; he'd blow cover in an instant. It usually wouldn't matter with females with whom he could charm his way out of the situation, but it was a different story with guys. So, it was up to Jubilee as the majority of the pranks they pulled were on Bobby.

Finally, Jubilee adjusted herself in his lap a little, so that his hand slipped off her ribcage onto her knee. Much better. But still... Jubilee would like nothing more than to force him into her bedroom and… Oh, this is so not fair! Why is it always him charming her, making her so clumsy and airheaded? She needed revenge. Jubilee gave an extravagant yawn and luxuriously stretched out her body like a cat. Then, she wiggled her butt into his lap, hiding her grin as the sound of his sharp intake of air near her ear. She sat up, slowly grinding her hips into his lap and leaned her head against his chest. She was satisfied to find his heart pounding. Something hard prodded her inner thigh. Interesting. Jubilee was just about to casually rest her hand on his lap when she heard a growl behind her.

"Get your hands off her, you damn Cajun." Wolverine seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Jubilee's bright eye brightened even more at the sight of Logan. She jumped to her feet to hurl arms around him, distracting him momentarily from clawing Gambit's eyes out. "Wolvie!" She exclaimed happily, as though she hadn't seen him the day before. "How did you sleep? Isn't it just a lovely morning? You know, I don't think I've seen the sunrise for years, even though I suppose it looks exactly like the sunset, so I'm not really missing out on anything, but I guess I kind of like the sunrise better because it's more like life, you know? Not death. But who in blazing hell wakes up early enough to even see the sunrise? It ought to rise at like ten, the normal waking time, because, like seriously, whose gonna wake up this early just to-"

"Twenty-three years old and you still talk a storm." Logan grumbled, "Now tell me why were you sitting on LeBeau's lap? Second base during a baseball game isn't my cup of tea."

"What a great question, Wolvie! And guess what? I have an answer for that question, like I do for all your questions. Except that one time you asked me a rhetoric question and I answered it and you were all like 'dude, why'd you answer the question?' and I was all like, 'Dude, I dunno,' which was like kinda dumb and I was all like, 'why would I answer that?' which probably makes Emma feel stupid because she's supposed to be my psi teacher and all, which relates to your brain and all, you know, and she's proud of the fact that she got me to be able to do the mind blocking crap and if I answer rhetoric questions she'd be all like, 'dude, what's wrong with you? What have I taught you?' and then I'd get all pissed, cuz seriously, she's like way too slutty to be a teacher and I'd tell her that, and she'd get all pissed, which would make me all even more pissed, which would make the Professor all pissed, which would make you all pissed, and we wouldn't want that. So I know never to make you all pissed, you know?"

Wolverine began rubbing his temples. "I think you just talked your way around in a circle… Just tell me what you and Gambit boy were doing."

"You know, this concern stuff for me and Remy's just making you seem like a softy. And then Summers would be all over your ass cuz you're always like trying to like seem like a big tough wolfy guy while you actually do care, which is really gonna screw up your image, man. And you know what Cyke would say? He'd like so totally say that you don't got it in you, and you'd get pissed, and I'd get pissed, cuz I so totally got your back, man, but it'd be the truth, which is why it'd be so pissing, and we'd have to kill Cyke, probably, which wouldn't be good because Ororo would get pissed and all because she'd have to clean up the mess, and we'd have to go against her too and- hey! Have you noticed that she like controls weather? Would that like include the sun and stuff? Like could she make the sunrise like happen at ten instead, at a reasonable waking hour, cuz right now, it's like so early and seriously, who wakes up this early? And if we like had it at like ten, we'd all be able to see it, and it's like so pretty you know? So I think we should ask her. Which reminds me of what happened a few weeks ago. Storm was like super pissed with Summers cuz he locked her precious cat outside when it was like hailing, so her cat was all like ugly and wet in the morning, and Storm like worships the cat so she made it rain every time Summers brought his car out, which like completely ruins it, which made him pissed and he tells her he's pissed and she's all like 'oh, then you shouldn't have locked my cat out' and he's like 'who cares about your stupid cat' which gets her all anal cuz she like is in love with that cat so she like destroys him in the Danger Room, which is really funny, but not good, cuz no one should take their anger out there because it's dangerous. But you do it Wolvie, which I've realized is a bad, unhealthy thing and you should stop, even if you have like your cool healing powers and all, but it's like safety first or whatever crap they taught us in Family Life in high school, which is really stupid, cuz I think it's more like supporting sex, you know if they teach us it and it doesn't even like matter anyways, cuz who cares if a bunch of hoes get preggos, y'know? And so I was like I don't need this and they were all like yeah you do. Which completely reminds me of Remy who's like yeah, abstinence and peace, y'know?"

"I think I need an aspirin. Stay away from this one, Jubes." Logan said, immediately marching up the stairs.

Once he was gone from her sight, Jubilee sighed with relief and sat back down on Gambit, "Well, that was a relief."

Remy looked at her admiringly, "Dis girl of mine really do got a big mouth."

"Hey, watch it," Jubilee said, lightly pressing a finger into his hard chest, "This big mouth just saved your life."

"True. Very true. And fer dat, I am grateful, m' p'tite," he said, kissing her hand again.

"You know, I couldn't follow half of what you said," Bobby admitted, shaking his head.

"Don't be jealous," Jubilee teasingly said.

"Oh, so much. I've always hungered for the ability to talk crap for hours." Iceman melodramatically said. "And did he call you Jubes?"

"Nickname for 11 years and running now. Nice attention span, Ice cube."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It makes more sense than Iceman, cuz, you see, you'd actually have to be a man for that title."

"Haha. Very funny. Do you know what Jubes sounds like?"

"Tell me, Bobberta."

"Bobby!"

"Minor difference."

"Ugh!"

"Well? I'm waiting for your super bad diss."

"It sounds like… lubes… supes… ha! Pubes!" He seemed proud of the rowdy reference.

Remy and Jubilee exchanged glances and immediately started bursting out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Bobby demanded.

"Only you would think of pubes, Ice cube!" Jubilee laughed.

"Vhat iz ze meaning of zhis word, 'Pubes' you speak of?" Kurt curiously asked.

"You don't want to know," Bobby said, glaring Jubilee down.

"Vell?" Nighty said again, turning those dazzling yellow eyes on her.

Jubilee's breath caught in her throat. What was wrong with her? First letting Bobby kiss her, then getting horny from Gambit and dazed by Nightcrawler. What was next? Pouncing Beast the next time she saw him? She blamed it all on Logan's arrival. Her sexual frustration probably passed on to everyone else. Yep. That was it. But she really had to get out of here else the Cajun would get it… Oh, how great his strong body felt on hers. And she loved the hard pressure against her thigh. Her hand unconsciously clenched down on his leg and she felt him stroke the soft curve of her neck in response… This had to stop.

Without warning, Jubilee sprang up from Gambit's lap and began to run upstairs, "Gotta go change! But don't worry, Bobby can tell you, Nighty!" She didn't even listen for Bobberta's customary complaints before she disappeared into her room…

* * *

Most stories show Jubilee as a young girl too mature but I wanted to show her as an older girl still a child at heart... That's how I see her. Well, anywhoo, the next update's gonna be next Friday, as usual. Wish me luck sneaking out tonight! And review!


	4. Chapter 4

Soooooo sorry! Ep! Finals, week left of school, AP testing, getting caught and grounded 4ever w/o internet access for getting caught again, guy drama, etc, etc. All good excuses 4 not updating, so choose one. ;).

More Remy fluff, so enjoy!

* * *

Jubilee thought long and hard about what to wear. She wanted to prove to Logan that she was all grown up with an outfit that'd radiate sex appeal, but she didn't want to seem like one of his easy hoes. And she also wanted to seem as though she weren't trying to impress anyone; like her outfit choice was stylish but also effortless… And it _so_ wasn't effortless. Jubilee was going crazy. She first pulled on jeans and a halter top, but it made her look like she was going clubbing. Then, she put on a casual, short purple dress, which would have looked very nice but having dressed in nothing but sweats the past few months, it would be suspicious to the other residents of the mansion who have actually stuck around enough to know what Jubilee wore every day. Finally, she decided on shorts and a tank top, but _short_ shorts. She glanced critically at herself in the mirror. It was hot enough outside that everyone was wearing an outfit similar to hers and she would therefore not be considered a slut, but it was also pretty plain. So she tied a huge blue ribbon, matching the color of her eyes, around her head in a neat bow and draped her arms with heavy bracelets. Perfect. Next stop; make up.

Now, slut make-up was not attractive, but she still wanted to empathize the fact that she wasn't a child anymore. Jubilee quickly brushed her teeth and long hair before deciding on loose bronze powder on her eyelids, mascara on her long black lashes, and a drop of raspberry lip gloss… Perfection! She slipped on a pair of metallic flats and went downstairs. By then, most people had already waken. She looked at her clock. It was ten minutes past nine. She had class ten minutes ago!

Slapping Kitty's arm as a greeting, Jubilee dashed as fast as her fatigued body would allow her to the classroom. Damnit! She should have asked Kitty to move her through these walls! But it was too late now. Kitty was back there in her dust. Now where was Nightcrawler? Oh, yeah, he had a class right now… Who else could teleport or somehow speed her infuriatingly slow travel? She didn't think Cyke would burn a hole through the wall for her… Bobby had pointless powers… Archangel was back in the kitchen… Gambit was probably sleeping in through his first class (which completely pissed off his female pupils as they were only there to stare at his ass all period)… Dust was still sleeping… oh, forget it! Jubilee was already there.

She looked down at her tank top and shorts and felt a brief qualm of regret. She forgot it was Monday. Oh, well. You should see what Emma Frost wore when Jubilee was a student. She looked practically like a nun right now compared to the cold bitch. Smoothing down her hair, Jubilee went in. The loud classroom immediately quieted down as she arrived. This was unusual. Usually her crazy class would keep going on like monkeys, no matter if Satan himself walked in. Maybe she had misjudged herself. Maybe she was a respected, intimidating teacher after all, like Storm! What a great thought! Her head automatically rose and there was a slight swagger in her step until she saw Gambit was sitting at her desk, casually messing with a deck of cards. The swagger disappeared. The class was probably so quiet because all the girls were too caught up in their fantasies of the Cajun.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Lebeau," Jubilee said as stiffly and primly as she good, trying to put up a proper front for her kids.

"M' Jewel," Remy replied, immediately rose from her desk to try to kiss her hand.

Jubilee grimaced, her face heating up and she snatched her hand away before his lips could meet her flesh. "I suppose you were watching over the class while I was… running late. It was very considerate of you, Mr. Lebeau. I thank you."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Is dat why I'm here?" He looked to the right at the intrigued class who seemed to be hanging onto his every word. Jubilee widened her eyes, trying to signalize that he mustn't say anything in front of the class, but he seemed to either not care or didn't get her body language. "Non, chère, I'm here t'discuss other tings."

"Is that so, Mr. Lebeau? What other things?" Jubilee's voice dropped down to a whisper, but it was so dead quiet in the room and everyone could hear her clearly.

"Tings about dis morning," his voice dropped too, growing low and rumbly. His piercing red eyes made Jubilee's breath catch in her throat.

"Can't we discuss this after class?" Her voice was even lighter than a whisper now. "Besides, don't you have a class to attend to?"

"Non. Dearest Jean offered t'sub for de day. But if you must go back to your class, I'd be more dan fine waitin' around 'til you're finish'd."

Jubilee bit her lip, trapped into this. There was nowhere out, and she didn't like the way he eyed the amount of skin shown by her shorts. Oh, well, might as well agree to get him off her back. "Very well, Mr. Lebeau, if you don't mind." He sauntered back to her desk, giving the girls a lovely show of his gorgeous backside and plopped down on the chair. Jubilee swallowed hard, then walked up to the front of the class.

"Everybody, this is Mr. Lebeau. He will be joining us for the day. Everyone say hi." The room was filled with overly friendly greetings while Remy only offered a wave of his hand and a too-charming smile in return. "Now, everyone take out the chapter six work due from Friday and pass them up." The room was filled with grumbles and the sound of rustling paper. Jubilee quickly moved forward to collect the papers. One boy in the front dropped his pen and Jubilee helpfully bent down to get it for him.

"Thanks, Miss Lee."

"Sure, Jake," She replied with a smile. All the papers retrieved, she walked to Gambit to plop them on her desk.

"He was checkin' out your ass, you know." Remy murmured, only loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She must've heard him wrong so she bent a little to put her ear near his mouth.

"Don't bend like dis! What? Giving de class a free peek?" He scolded, but his tone was light and mocking.

Jubilee blushed and immediately straightened. "Um, I'm missing papers from Daisy and Mackenzie-"

"Mack Attack!" Mackenzie instantly corrected, indignant.

"Oh, sorry, _Mack attack,_" She said his name so awkwardly that a few people, Remy included, snickered. "So, you better turn them in by tomorrow or it'll be a zero." She moved back to her desk to grab a stack of papers, "See, this is why I don't have a dorky superhero name," she whispered to Remy as she brushed past him.

"Whatever could you mean, Sparkles?"

She glared at him, "No."

"Firecracker?"

"No."

"Paf girl?"

"_Ew_!"

"Den, I got nothin'. You shall forever be dat sad, pitiable superhero wit no name. How horrid, m' p'tite!"

She lightly kicked him under the desk and managed to toss her hair in his face as she reached for the papers. "Or you can be Pubes," he snickered.

Rolling her eyes, Jubilee quickly passed out the papers. She doubted she could survive the entire period with him in there. Might as well get their talk over with, "Now, Rem- I mean, Mr. Lebeau and I are stepping outside for a little chat. Work on that worksheet I passed out. I expect it all filled out and perfect by tomorrow." There were groans, but she ignored them, and tugged Gambit by his sleeve, "You are coming with me."

He followed her as she led him out the room and closed the door behind. He started to open his mouth, but she laid a hand across his mouth and lead him a couple dozen yards more down the hall before she removed her hand, "Got a super hearer in there. Now, spill. What did you have to say, Remy?"

A mischievous smile appeared on his face, "Well, we wouldn't want him hearing dis conversation, non?"

Jubilee sighed. She stared up at him again, trying to stare him down, but it really didn't work as he was so much taller than her. "Tell me what could possibly be so important that you drag me out of my class just to say?"

"It does not matter. You non dat great o' a teacher, anyways."

Her mouth dropped open, "Biology is just not my forte," She quickly defended herself.

"Even if you were dere, I dunno it'd help dem."

"So you dragged me out just to make fun of my teaching skills?" She demanded.

"What are dese skills you speak of?"

She glared at him, "Remy!"

"Alright alright," he agreed, "M' jewel is right. We must be serious, non?"

Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest, "You have half a second to start speaking before I paf you out of this building."

He raised an eyebrow, his hand glowing slightly, "You doan want dat pretty skin t' 'xplode off your flesh," he countered.

"Not if you can't touch me!" Jubilee exclaimed hopping a few steps back before he could reach for her. A lilac stream of light emerged from her fingertips and slowly traveled in a circle around him, almost teasingly.

He didn't dare move, case it touched him… The beautiful purple light slithered up his chest. Remy nervously looked towards Jubilee. She was lost in concentration on her pretty light. It didn't even seem to take her any effort to control it now; like the light was only an extension of her arm. Remy didn't know whether to be proud or terrified. The purple light continued to flirt with him, snaking around his body and only missing his skin by millimeters. Suddenly, Jubilee blinked, and her light immediately flew back into her, dissolving under her skin.

"Looks like m' p'tite's been practicin', oui?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "I've been able to do that for years."

"Still très bon, chère." He complimented. Jubilee was about to scoff and be all modest, Gambit could tell, so he took that moment's unawareness to quickly cover the ten feet between them and grasped her bare arm. "Tis never a smart ting t' show dis much skin, mon ami."

Jubilee sniffed loudly, but didn't dare make any hasty movements, including shaking his hand off, "Oh, admit you like it, Remy."

Her eyes stung slightly just looking in those scorching red ones, "Oui, mon passion." His fingers gently traced shapes on her arm, smiling as the smooth skin broke out into gooseflesh… It didn't take any powers or anything from him, just the lightest of touches from the tip of his fingers. It was quite satisfying to see his effects on her… Too bad she had the same ones on him… And those eyes! Could they get any more captivating? Remy couldn't tear himself away from the deep blue of her magnificent eyes. She was like an irresistible drug… Remy tucked a loose strand of midnight hair behind her ear and slowly began to lean in.

_Omigod! Omigod! OMIGOD!!! _Jubilee was internally screaming. _He's gonna kiss me! Remy's gonna freakin' kiss me! _Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour, her brain was fuzzy and her lungs had stopped functioning. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him to kiss her… Sure, he was damn gorgeous, one of the best looking guys she'd ever seen with the most amazingly hard sculpted body, chestnut hair that sometimes fell in his eyes and those burning eyes that took her breath away every time he looked at her. And that adorable Cajun accent that made her heart skip a beat at the sound of it and his charmingly crooked smile and the way he'd kiss her hand and… Screw it. She was going in for it. Jubilee unconsciously closed her eyes and eagerly leaned in…

"Ms. Lee?" a voice called, making the two immediately spring apart.

"Yes?" Jubilee anxiously tried to smooth down her hair and keep her voice steady, like nothing had happened.

It was Melanie Burkes, better known as Ivy for her ability to control the growth of plants, standing right outside the class door, looking a little awkward and nervous. "Oh, nothing. We were just wondering what you were doing out here since Sonar could've sworn he felt your powers go off."

Oh yes, the loud redhead with the ability to sense mutant powers. Damn him. "Oh, I was simply demonstrating to Mr. Lebeau here how my powers um… how they have…"

"Dey 've turn'd a strange color," Gambit quickly offered, even though Jubilee's powers could turn any color she felt like, "Nothin' you need t' worry 'bout, chère," He soothingly said with a wink which made the little girl's face turn as pink as her nail polish. She couldn't help but giggle.

Jubilee couldn't help but roll her eyes. Remy had now officially stolen that girl's heart. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but him for the next couple weeks. Damn him and his attractiveness. He hadn't even used his charm power. "Yes, that's it. Now, Ivy, why don't you get back to class and inform the others of my safety? We'll be finished here in a few minutes."

Ivy nodded, too dazzled to speak, and meekly slipped back into the classroom. Once she was gone, Jubilee let out the breath she had been holding. "Lovely girl," Remy offered once the door was closed.

Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest, as though that could block him from intruding into her personal bubble again. "What girl isn't lovely in your eyes?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Touché."

"Now, anyways, you still haven't answered my question; why are you here, Rem?"

He looked down at his shoes for a while, thinking. "You seem a lot happier now." He awkwardly started.

Jubilee was stunned. Was Remy even capable of being less than perfectly suave? "Yes, what about that?" She cautiously asked.

He hesitated for a moment, running a hand through his sunkissed bronze hair, unaware of how he made Jubilee's heart flop with sudden fantasies to run her own hands through it. "Nothin', p'tite. Remy is just glad dat his chère's happy. Dat's all." His eyes were glued down to the ground else he'd see how Jubilee's insides simply melted at his small confession.

"That's all?" She echoed. He nodded and she walked a step closer to him, "Aww, Rem, you're such a sweetheart," she crooned, rubbing his arm, "I appreciate your concern, but did you really take all this effort just to tell me that?"

He finally looked up into her eyes, finding them so full of joy that he couldn't bear to make himself to say what he had come out here to say. "Oui," he lied through his teeth, but kicked in a little charm power so she wouldn't question any further. And it worked. Jubilee's eyes got all dreamy and her knees began to tremble slightly. "Well, I guess your class is waiting fer you," he said, "Remy best be off now." He bent his head to give her a smacking kiss on the cheek and disappeared down the hall, leaving a dazed Jubilee to lean against the wall for support.

His lips still burned on her cheek and she wouldn't be surprised if she found scorched skin in the shape of his lips on her face. Ugh. He had almost kissed her. And she bet if she turned her face a fraction of an inch to the left when he kissed her cheek, he would've missed and got her mouth instead… And who knows where that could lead to…

Ew! This was Remy! Her fellow prankster and torturer of Bobby! Ex-boyfriend of BFF Rogue! So messed up and wrong! Yuck! It must've been his charm again, dammit. She couldn't stand that power of his. She never knew whether she actually like him or if he was just forcing her to… even though he assured her that he only used his charm in emergency situations, but then again, who trusts the word of a thief?

Shaking her head in disgust, Jubilee strode back in the room with a bright smile. Everyone looked up as she entered, but when they saw it was only her alone, the girls looked back to their work, disappointed. "Sorry for that," She said, "Now, how far is everyone on their worksheets?" From their jumbled grumbles, Jubilee summed up that most of them were half way done. "Well, why don't I make it due Thursday so you can all put it away?" There was murmured interest in the classroom. "Now, why don't we do something fun?" This odd mood shift was obviously inspired by Gambit. "Hey, how bout we sing a cool, hip song?!"

* * *

A cool, hip song?! Uh oh! See what happens the next time I update!... Which I hope is soon! Review, please! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know. Long time, no update. Sorry! I've just been so caught up with other things! I swear, I've got like 20 more chapters already written out, but I'm too lazy to post them... I swear I'll start trying!

So, this is just mindless fluff, but there's a serious Remy chapter next! ;)

* * *

An hour later, Jubilee wearily slunk into the rec room as her kids went to second period. Warren and Kitty were already there, sitting on opposite ends of the same couch and watching the newest Vin Diesel movie. Jubilee collapsed between the two of them. "Ugh. I am the biggest, dorkiest loser _ever_!"

"No you're not!" Kitty quickly defended.

"Yeah, Bobby is!" Angel added.

Kitty gave him a look that read 'not helping'. "Tell me what's wrong, Jubes." She said, pausing the movie.

She internally snickered at the nickname so dear to her just yesterday. "I… I… Oh, I can't say it! It causes me such agony! I doubt if I can show my face to the entire tween population of the US anymore! Oh, such pain!" She melodramatizied.

Angel rolled his eyes while Kitty seemed to be actually concerned, "Oh, come on, Jubes, it can't be that bad. Just tell us what happened, sweetie."

"I can't!" She wailed, burying her face in Kitty's hair, "The shame!!! You will think so very little of me if I tell you. Oh, what should I do, dearest acquaintance of mine?"

Kitty sighed, finally realizing that it wasn't that bad and it was only Jubilee being a drama queen. "You know we'll love you no matter what it turns out you did."

"We will?" Warren questioned.

Kitty hastily elbowed him, "We will." She stated firmly.

"No, my cat, not even you shall be able to look me in the eyes when the truth comes out! Oh, such horror! The blemishing of my family name! How I shall never be able to go to heaven in case I run into scandalized family members! Oh, us poor Lees! We are not worthy anymore! And I shall never have children for they will be so angry at the indignity of having been born to such a low-"

"Jubes! Tell us what happened!"

"Alright. But thou name hadst thus been desecrated by thy misconduct!. Thy shall replenish thy misdeeds in the name of God, therefore, hence, thy-"

"JUBILEE!"

"Fine, fine. But you have to admit I'd make a pretty damn good Shakespeare."

"Just tell us what happened," Kitty pleaded, exasperated.

"God. Don't get your panties in a knot!"

"Who's getting' their panties in what?" Wolverine asked, walking into the same room as them, "And did I actually hear Jubes quotin' Shakespeare?"

"No, that was Jubes destroying our English language." Angel unhelpfully said.

"I adore your support of my hopes and dreams," Jubilee wryly commented back.

"What happen'd?" Wolverine asked.

Kitty amiably patted Jubilee's leg, "Just tell us, sweetie," she crooned, "Look, Logan's here now, and he'll understand anything you did."

"Yeah, darlin', just tell us what happened."

Jubilee took a deep breath and held it for many long, impatient seconds, "Do you all really want to know?" She skeptically asked.

"YES!" The three of them yelled back.

"Ok…" She took another infuriatingly long breath, "So, Remy comes into my classroom today and he notices that Biology is not my forte, which really isn't my fault because I was never that great at science and Storm only made me teach that class because-"

"Just get on with it!" Angel interrupted, impatient.

"Geez, Warren, take a chill pill!"

"So?"  
"So… He tells me I'm a boring teacher so when he's gone-"

"Why was the LeBeau boy there in the first place?" Wolverine demanded.

Jubilee glared at him, "Do you want me to finish the story, or not?"

"Shut up, Logan," Kitty quickly told him.

"Thanks, Kit-kat," Jubilee said, then continued, "Anyways, Remy tells me I'm a boring teacher, so I decide that I don't want to be a lame teacher and that I want to spice up the curriculum and be cool and hip so…"

"Oh, god!" Warren groaned, covering his ears as he was well aware of what was to come next.

"I decided that I'd make this cool like High School Musical and make the entire class sing the Periodic Table song!"

There were mutual groans from both Kitty and Wolverine and a little whimper from Warren, who couldn't help but hear them talk. Then it was silent except for the sound of Kitty's bell earrings tinkling as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Who the hell let you teach?" Wolverine finally demanded. Jubilee shrugged while Angel and Kitty exchanged looks, obviously wondering the same thing.

***

"How am I supposed to go back tomorrow?!" Jubilee despaired over her milkshake. They sat across from each other in a small booth at Jubilee's favorite diner.

Wolverine rolled his eyes, "Why can't you? Who do yer students have second period?"

"Most of them have Bobby."

"Ah," he said, taking a sip of his beer, "Ya see, problem solved."

"What do you mean?"

"He's prob'ly so embarrassin' they'd think what you did is normal."

Jubilee thought for a second, "You're right… I would be perfectly normal next to Ice cube!"

"Yep."

"And if I start wearing nun clothes for a week…"

"They'll forget 'bout this by Wednesday."

"Hopefully."

"Most likely."

"Good."

"Now tell me what exactly made ya go all dorky school teacher."

Jubilee groaned, "Remy," she spat the name out as if it were a curse.

"That damned Cajun," Wolverine agreed, but his tone was amused.

"You know I need revenge for this."

"O' course. What other class does he teach?"

"Defense Tactics."

Wolverine snorted, "What kind o' school Xavier got runnin'?! Have the Cajun teach defense?! What kind of dumbass idea is that?"

Jubilee gave him a look, "Really? Like the hundreds of times you guys fought together or the millions when he saved your ass?"

Wolverine's lip twitched, "It was only twice," he half heartedly corrected.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow, "Need I say more?"

He sighed, "Look, Jubes, I know ya have this strange fancy for the thief, but-"

"What?!" Jubilee interrupted, outraged by the very thought of that, "A strange _what_?!"

He blinked, "Jubes, I know ya like him. It's pretty obvious, darlin'."

She scoffed, "I guess you know me better than me, cuz the last time I checked, Remy, ew!"

"You _don't _like him?" He sounded confused.

"And Bingo was his name-o," Jubilee sang. How could she make him see she wanted no one but him? Was he really that dense? Maybe she ought to make it a little clearer… "He's not my type. First of all, he went out with Rogue. Second of all, he's the type of womanizer Britney Spears sings about in her songs. Third, I had a hamster with red eyes once that died of obesity. Red eyes have scared me ever since." Lame points, but hopefully he got the point across.

"Oh. So it the lucky boy Bobby?" Or maybe not…

"Ew!!! I'd take Remy a million times over Bobberta!"

"Warren?"

"He's prettier than me, dude."

"Kurt?"

"Can't understand half the words that come out of his mouth and the whole tail thing just throws off my groove. Nope, single and lovin' it."

"Well, that's too bad. I kinda like Angel."

Jubilee's heart sank in her chest, "Nope. I think Paige's already dug her claws into him deep enough."

"Hmm… Oh, well… Better luck next time, kid."

"Twenty-three, dear. The term 'kid' is half a decade too old."

"Still a kid in my eyes."

Jubilee experienced a jolt of pain to her chest, but she managed to fake a smile. This conversation was not going the way she planned and she just wanted to go home.

"So, tell me 'bout how things've been goin' round here, darlin'."

Jubilee forced her smile wider and began to talk…

* * *

Do you know what really confuses me? Ok, so Lynn Collins, who's in the new X-men movie, married Steven Strait, who co-starred with Camille Belle. Steven and Camille are like the same age, early 20's, yet Camille's dating a Jonas Brother... Doesn't that just bother you? Two people the same age, one's dating a teeny bopper and the other's married to a thirty year old woman who's dated Keanu Reeves, who's like ancient... .

Anyways, reviews light up my day! ;)


End file.
